kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Ramen Girl Arc
The Ramen Girl Arc is the 15 Arc of The World God Only Knows. It contains the heroine, Sumire Uemoto. The Arc Picking up the Chashu of Uneasiness When Keima has done with the shopping, Elsie wanted to taste the ramen of this world. When she spotted one, she asked to have a lunch there but Keima said he was not hungry. But because Elsie was constantly bickering, Keima decided to have lunch. As they entered, a girl bumped into Elsie and as soon as she took a seat, she ordered three bowls of ramen. While the girl tasted the ramen, she was taking notes. When Elsie tried to order, the cook tells Elsie that the soup has just run out. The girl apologizes while Elsie says its okay. Keima and Elsie headed out, and while Keima tried to head off to buy another game. Elsie stopped him and took him to another ramen shop. But this time as well, the girl from before entered before them and ordered another three bowls of ramen. The cook also told Elsie that they have ran out of soup, the girl also apologized. While Elsie said that it was okay, she is quite upset after two failed attempts. Elsie's head is now full of thoughts about ramen and headed for the next ramen shop. But wherever they go, they were always one step behind the ramen girl and unable to taste a ramen. In front of a coffee shop, Elsie became scared of that girl being everywhere. Both Keima and Elsie noticed the girl was nearby ordering coffee. Just as they thought, the girl could consume something that was not a ramen. She poured coffee into an instant noodle cup. After a short while, she started to eat coffee noodles but quickly throws up as it was disgusting. Keima commented how she fails as a heroine and teaches Elsie about the Six Deadly Sins of a Heroine. Elsie wonders if they were same as Hell's Seven Deadly Sins, but Keima said "Jealousy (Envy)" is acceptable in games. Elsie realized now was the time to taste a ramen while the girl was still here and takes off dragging Keima along. As she approaches the final ramen shop, Elsie spotted the girl, who was also fast approaching. In order to stop the girl, Elsie uses her hagoromo to bind her and used that time to enter the shop and finally manages to taste a ramen. However, Keima was not too pleased with ramen and wonders out loud what was so good about ramen. The girl overheard Keima and gets angry. When the girl tried to make an order, the cook said that they have ran out of ingredients. As the girl leaves disappointed, Elsie's sensor went off, indicating that she has a runaway spirit. Keima teased Elsie asking if the girl got a gap in her heart because Elsie had dashed into the shop before the girl, preventing the girl from eating the ramen, causing the girl to feel disappointed. Plans for a Meatball of Selfishness Keima and Elsie followed the ramen-loving girl, who possessed a runaway spirit. Elsie was very surprised about the girl since she was able to run very fast after she ate a lot of ramen, while Keima was whining about his summer vacation. After a while, the girl went to a shabby ramen store, where the duo also came in, only to discover that she is a employee of that store. Keima suddenly changed his appearance and ordered two ramen. A confused Elsie then asked why Keima did that. Keima replied that he cannot let his guard down and he especially doesn't want to be remembered. Until he decided how to settle with his new host, revealed to be Sumire Uemoto, It's best to act normal. As the steaming bowls of ramen are presented, Keima and Elsie were shocked and surprised that the ramen they ate looks so plain and normal but has an extremely good and extraordinary taste. As Sumire asked how's the ramen, the store owner, who is also her father, asked Sumire to stop bothering the customers. Sumire was displeased and said that the other ramen that she had researched are flashy and more focused on the appearance unlike their plain soy-sauce ramen. Sumire's father replied that it's fine like this and he doesn't need her help. Sumire then got angry and said that at this rate, the store will close down, which made Elsie feel uncomfortable. But Keima said to a disbelieved Elsie that it's a good development. Keima then began to show Elsie his strategy that he will use for the conquest. After finishing his ramen, Keima came to the store and said that the ramen in the store moved him and he wanted to work here. Unfortunately for Keima , Sumire recognises him as the person who said "What's so good about Ramen?" and refused to work with someone who does not know "which cut of pig is used". To Sumire's surprise, her father accepted his offer and said that there's no need for a woman in the ramen store and she should just focus on her school activities, which shocked her greatly. The next day - Keima's first day at ramen shop, as Sumire was about make Keima clean the restaraunt, she realised that Keima had managed to clean it spotless with "his" broom, while Elsie was the one who actually doing it all. Sumire's father then praised Keima for his discipline which only made Sumire more angry and jealous. During the entire day, Keima seemed to be very good at doing his job and Sumire's surprised that her father and Keima is able to understand each other better than her. During night time, at the Katsuragi household, Keima explained to Elsie that they were fortunate that the bad relationship between the father and daughter allows him to move up beyond customer status. Keima stated that in a different town, he is a stranger and he needs to bond with the store to do his conquest. As Mari said that dinner is ready and asks her children to set the tables which Keima refused since he is busy with his games while Elsie thinks of how Keima is so different at home. The next day, Sumire complained about how her father had messed up the broth again, and argued how his ideologies were so old and backwards. Keima asked what happened to her mother in which the latter replied that due to various reasons, she ran away and that the qi-pao Sumire wore was originally hers. With Keima's words of encouragement, Sumire decided that she will create a ramen that better than her father ramen, in order to earn his acknowledge. Hardships made with the Rice Cake of Effort Sumire mumbles to herself saying that after countless hours of research and development, she has finally perfected a ramen that will "blow away her father's plain old ramen". Keima, even though able to identify the problems causing Sumire's worries, began to feel very uneasy because his progress with Sumire has gone too well. Keima predicted that Sumire's ramen is bad, but with that opportunity, he will help Sumire create the ramen together, thus, gaining more love points. As Keima's thinking more, Sumire's ramen had been done. As Sumire began to state that this was the first time someone tried her food, Keima began to look at the peculiar ingredient that looked like melon to which Sumire confirmed it. He then continued to look at another ingredient that looks like an orange and Sumire again confirmed his word. After he realised what kind of ramen he was about to eat, Keima was shocked while Sumire was urging him eat her ramen. Left with no other choice, Keima begins to taste it while he inside was begging that the ramen just has a normal disgusting taste. But after tasting one piece of the ramen, Keima realised that it's too disgusting and too avant-garde than he expected. He also mentioned that the ramen is fatty, sour and most of all, sweet enough to melt his brain (Keima doesn't like sweet things). Sumire then began to explain to Keima that the other ramen had all kinds of familiar favor: from cold, thick, meaty, fishy to spicy kinds, thus the other ramen stores don't have any special about their ramen. And she realised that in order to defeat the other stores, she needed to come up with her unexpected signature ramen - her sweet ramen. Keima was terrified about her ramen, and angrily tried to stop her by stated that's her "special ramen" isn't ramen any more, and he especially hates sweet foods. Suddenly Sumire's father entered and realised what's going on. He then poured away the ramen broth before Sumire's shocking eyes. He then forbid her to use the kitchen however she wants because she can't cook ramen. Sumire became angry and said that she will not lose to him so she desperately asked Keima to be her food sampler and in return, she will acknowledge Keima working here. It's goes exactly what Keima expected but he did not wish to continue to the route because he didn't like it. But ultimately, he had to accept Sumire's request. At the Katsuragi household, Elsie commented on Keima's willingness in which he replied that he has no choice but to do this. As Elsie somehow gets entangled by her own Hell ingredient(a large snake), Keima began to think how hapless he was. The next day, Sumire in her home clothes, went up her apartment along with Keima to test for her sweet ramen. But when Sumire began to take out all sweet ingredient (ex: coke, chocolate, vanilla.....), Keima begins to regret and was terrified. But in the end, Keima "sacrifices" himself by eating plenty of sweet ramen. Soon, Elsie commented how the conquest began to turn to a punishment game. Keima then explained to Elsie that he had to eat all of the ramen to build up the mood. Elsie then teased Keima and asked him to eat the ramen she made as Keima rolls away from her. The next day, when Keima was working at the restaurant, Sumire's father commented on how good of Keima to be working so hard. Sumire's father then said how it's always noisy when Sumire was in the shop and wants Keima to tell Sumire to stop making ramen. Keima asked if those were his feelings, in which Sumire's father complies, thus revealing his true intention that he just wanted his daughter to have a better life. After hearing this, Keima realised that there isn't a bad relation between the father and daughter at all and thus, the conquest became difficult. Later, as Sumire insists Keima to try her sweet ramen version 53, Keima realised that Sumire no longer calls him "tonkostu" any more, which made Sumire blushes. Keima also realised that her ramen have become more and more edible despite it's still sweet. He was even more surprised that even with the inferior equipments, she still can make it. Sumire was overjoyed when hearing that. She thanked Keima and vowed that her ramen will be better. But then she realises how close she was with Keima, she changes the topic and asked Keima if she managed to win against her father with her ramen. But before Keima could answer, she regained all of her courage and said in determination that she will beat her father. After that, Sumire asked Keima (while blushing) what ramen he likes so that she will make Keima a ramen he likes as a thank-you gift. While Keima was analyzing the situation, Sumire's father suddenly returned and was enraged when he realised what her daughter was doing. As Sumire quickly gave her father the bowl of sweet ramen and asking him to eat her ramen, her father without saying a word, quickly knocked the ramen out of her hands and asked her to stop this. A visibly despaired shaken Sumire asked why is her father not acknowledging her. And all she ever wanted to be the store's/her father's strength. Keima begins to know what method he was gonna use to connect these daughter-father feelings which faces the opposite direction. Inheritance of the Ramen of Youth Sumire Uemoto attempts to run away after her father refused to taste the ramen she had made for him. Keima Katsuragi grabbed onto her foot, slamming Sumire's face onto the ground. As Sumire tried to run out the door a second time, Keima grabbed a hold of her again, this time sitting on top of her so that she would not move. Keima then asked if Sumire can make him a ramen according to his request. At the the store at night-time, Sumire's father was drinking alcohol. He sees Keima entering and told him that the store is closed for the day. Keima informed him that he was quitting as of today. Sumire's father, believing that Keima was quitting because of the father-daughter fight, accepted Keima's decision. Keima told him that he did not need to be paid, but would rather have one of his ramen. Sumire's father tells him that he should come tomorrow, for there aren't any noodles or soup left. Keima pointed out that there were still some soup and noodles left, which were made by Elsie. As Sumire's father was preparing the ramen, he began talking about how he will close the ramen shop with his generation. When he sets a bowl of ramen in front of Keima, he gave it right back to Sumire's father, saying that was Sumire's answer. Sumire's dad tasted it, and was surprised that it tastes so much like his own ramen. Sumire, standing behind the counter, claimed that she wanted to keep on making ramen with him. Sumire's father walks out the store, climbed up to the sign and paints the word "SUMIRE" on it. He says that he wants to take a walk, and leaves. Meanwhile, Sumire was looking at the sign with Keima, excited at the thought of officially becoming the new store owner. Back inside the store, Sumire proudly declared that she will begin her ramen conquest with the store, together with Keima. Keima smiled and told her that he will come eat as a guest. As he leaves the store, Sumire stopped him outside and gives him a bowl of ramen, apologizing for making him eat bad ramen. The two kissed. When Elsie was reading a Naru Walker magazine, it was revealed that Store Sumire became very popular, serving sweet ramen as their speciality.